Mandaloriano
|tipo=Humano |subespecies= |razas= |altura= |longitud= |envergadura= |peso= |piel= |pelo= |plumas= |ojos= |distinciones= |vida= |planeta=Mandalore |habitat= |dieta= |idioma=Mando'aSabine My Rebel Sketchbook |miembros=*Almec *Amis *Davu Golec† *HarkStar Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore *Jerec *Rook KastDarth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One *Veraslayn Kast†''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *Bo-Katan Kryze *Korkie Kryze *Satine Kryze† *Lagos *Ketsu OnyoStar Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual *Fenn RauKanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto *Gar Saxon† *Tiber Saxon† *Siddiq *Soniee *Pre Vizsla† *Tarre Vizsla† *Alrich Wren *Sabine Wren *Ursa Wren *Tristan Wren *Zak Zaz }} Los Mandalorianos eran un grupo cultural etnolingüístico predominantemente humano que se originó en el planeta Mandalore. Los Mandalorianos desempeñaron un papel particularmente único en la historia galáctica, y podían encontrarse comúnmente no solo en el mundo mandaloriano y su luna, Concordia, sino a través del Espacio Mandaloriano y la galaxia en general en mundos como Kalevala, Krownest y Concord Dawn. Mandalore tenía una historia mayormente marcial, pero en el momento de las Guerras Clon, la facción política pacifista y reformista de los Nuevos Mandalorianos controlaban el gobierno de Mandalore, dirigido por la Duquesa Satine Kryze. Esto condujo a conflictos internos con otros grupos mandalorianos como la Guardia de la Muerte, que deseaba mantener las formas guerreras de su herencia mandaloriana. Después del surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico, el Sistema Mandalore quedó bajo el dominio del Imperio con Gar Saxon como su Virrey, mientras que otros mundos Mandalorianos como Concord Dawn estaban libres del dominio Imperial. Apariciones * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'': The Complete Season Two * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'': The Complete Season Three * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' * * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' * * * *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Razas humanas Categoría:Mandalorianos Categoría:Grupos culturales planetarios